Jek-14 vs. Battle Mech vs. Crystal King vs. Clutch Powers
Sir Fangar: Welcome to Amset-Ra's gloooooorious- Amset-Ra: (Oh, not this guy again.) Sir Fangar: Fighting Pyramid. Today we're having another gloooooorious- Amset-Ra: You are so out of here. Corona! BZZZZZZNNNNNN... Sizzle... Amset-Ra: As for you, Pythor, I want you to go to another room and sing "All I Want For Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth." Pythor: Fine. Pythor leaves. Invizable: In the Red Corner is an awesome Sith clone, Jek-14! Jek-14: I am ready to fight... FOR TRUTH, JUSTICE, AND THE AMERICAN WAY!!! Superman: HEY! Stop stealing my catchphrase! Invizable: In the Green Corner is an awesome Battle Mech! Battle Mech: Targeting systems online. Router arfp not found. Amset-Ra: Oh dear, we left it in India. Ogel, would you please get it? Ogel: As you wish. Amset-Ra: And don't touch the gong! Invizable: In the Yellow Corner is an awesome Rock Monster, Crystal King! Crystal King: GRAGH! Me smash puny humans and me win! Invizable: Heh. In the Blue Corner is a guy too awesome for words, the world-famous explorer, say it with me... Everyone: CLUTCH POWERS! Clutch Powers: Heyyy! Invizable: Uh... Amset-Ra? Amset-Ra: Yes? Invizable: Did the envelope containing the awards arrive? Amset-Ra: It still hasn't come yet. Invizable: Axel? Axel: Well, I'm ruling out Clutch- Everyone: WHAAAAAAAT?! Axel: Because he has no known attacks. I'm going with Battle Mech. Invizable: Excellent. Ferno? Dr. Inferno: (I guess that's my nickname now.) FIGHT! DING DING DING! Battle Mech: Setting up defenses. Initiating Death From Above. Clutch Powers: Whoa whoa whoa! Isn't it too early for that attack? WHOOSH WHOOSH WHOOSH WHOOSH! Jek-14: Force Shove! WHOOSH WHOOSH WHOOSH WHOOSH! BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM! Battle Mech: Defenses terminated. Initiating Rocket Combo. POW POW WHOOSH POW! Invizable: Battle Mech has fired rockets at Jek-14, who repelled them back at him. Then Battle Mech punched Jek-14! Clutch Powers: HEEEEELP! Crystal King: Lookit! Me have Clutch in clutch! BWAHAHAHAHA! Clutch Powers: ...Very funny. Crystal King: Me throw rocks at robot! Rock Monsters: AAAAHHHHH! CLANG! Battle Mech: Initiating Death From Above. Jek-14: Deconstruct! WHOOSH WHOOSH WHOOSH WHOOSH! KCILCKCILCKCILCKCILCKCILC... BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM! Crystal King: NOOOOOOOOooooo..! Dr. Inferno: Crystal King is eliminated. Invizable: Crystal King was just double-teamed by Jek-14 and Battle Mech's rockets! Clutch Powers: Construct! CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK... Invizable: WHOOOOOAAAA! It's the CLS-89 Eradicator Mech from Galaxy Squad! Clutch Powers: Prepare to be... ERADICATED! WHOOSH WHOOSH WHOOSH WHOOSH WHOOSH!! PEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEW! KA-BOOOOOOOOOM!!! Dr. Inferno: Battle Mech is eliminated. Invizable: Battle Mech was just POUNDED by Clutch's mech! Uh... where's Jek-14! Jek-14: Here! Vorp! Jek-14: Deconstruct! KCILCKCILCKCILCKCILCKCILC... Clutch Powers: Whooooaaaa! Dr. Inferno: Ring-out! Jek-14 is the winner! Punctuation Penguin: Clutch would have had a better chance if Jek-14 was not present. Invizable: True. In the other room... Pythor: (singing) It'sss been ssso long sssinccce I could sssay "Sssissster Sssusssie sssitting on a thissstle"... Amset-Ra: You're singing off key and off tempo. Ogel: I'm back! Amset-Ra: SO SOON?! Ogel: Look what else I brought with me! Amset-Ra: What? GOOOOOONNNNNGGGGG! Ogel: Um... End transmission... See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy Jek-14 vs. Battle Mech vs. Crystal King vs. Clutch Powers? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 1 Category:Round 1 Battles